


Kiss and Make Up

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: Your relationship with your boyfriend, Jaehyun, is falling apart. Will you break up, or can it be saved? (Based on the song "Kiss and Make Up" by Dua Lipa & Blackpink)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You woke to an empty bed.

You sat up, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, memories slowly coming back to you from the night before. Your head hurt and your eyes were red and puffy. Slowly, you got out of bed and dragged your feet to the kitchen. Your boyfriend, Jaehyun, was already there, sitting at the table drinking his coffee.

He didn’t look at you, didn’t speak, just sat and sipped his coffee. You poured yourself a cup and retreated back to the bedroom, just as unwilling to see him. And you were all talked out, your throat hurt from the screaming match you’d had the night before.

You closed the bedroom door behind you and leaned against it, your chest aching. Despite your anger you still loved him, and you could see the relationship fracturing and you felt helpless to stop it. You didn’t want to lose him this way, didn’t want to lose him at all, but you didn’t know what to do. You’d cry again, but you didn’t have any tears left.

\---

You got ready for the party in the bathroom while he got ready in the bedroom, just so you wouldn’t have to share the same space. You definitely weren’t up for a party but it was an important work function that you couldn’t get out of. You were glad he at least didn’t back out, still willing to go despite your current situation.

When you came out of the bathroom he was dressed and ready, wearing the suit that was your favorite. You couldn’t help but stare at how handsome he looked in it, with his hair pulled back and just a strand falling into his face, just the way you liked it. But he didn’t look at you, just walked out the door as you followed.

At the party you had to speak to each other and play nice, just to avoid any curious questions into the state of your relationship. At one point your drunk boss pushed you both out onto the dance floor to make you dance since you had just been sitting at your table all night.

When he slipped his arm around your waist you thought your heart would break in two, and when you felt his body against yours your chest throbbed. You didn’t know how much longer you were going to have him, you felt him slipping away at every moment, so you just held him then, wondering if this was something that could still be fixed.

But then you felt his head drop to your shoulder, felt his breath tickling your neck. The tip of his nose ghosted lightly against your skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. Your heart was beating out of your chest, but then his lips were at your ear, and he whispered: “I’m sorry, Y/N”

Fresh tears stung your eyes but you didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to hear apologies anymore. You just pulled him towards you and kissed him, not caring that you were in the middle of a dance floor full of people. He kissed you back with so much fervor that the tears spilled down your cheeks, so he kissed them too, whispering apologies and declarations of love as he went.

You didn’t want any more words, you just wanted him, his hands on you, his body against you, his lips lighting a fire on your skin. You pulled away to look at him, already breathing heavily.

“Let’s get out of here,” you said, and so he took you home, where he started out gentle but you craved more.

“Touch me, please,” you wanted more, you wanted him, “all over my body”

He obliged, his hands were everywhere at once and you were reeling. He had you naked on the bed, kissing and sucking on your skin as his hands mapped a trail on your body. You arched your back at the pleasure you were feeling, and he pressed his solid chest against yours, his hand roaming down your hip and around to cup your ass.

“More,” you pleaded, you couldn’t get enough, you just wanted him so badly. He kissed down your chest, his hands coming around to cup your breasts. You let out a breathy sigh as the pads of his thumbs rubbed at your hardened nipples. But then his tongue was there, and you inhaled sharply as he flicked it over your sensitive bud. He lavished the other nipple the same way, and then began to kiss down your stomach but you stopped him.

“No, please, I just want you,” you pulled him up by the shoulders, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. He moaned into your mouth, reaching down and gripping your hips as he slammed into you. You screamed into his mouth and he swallowed your cries, his fingertips digging harder into your skin as his thrusts got harder. This was all that you wanted, but still you couldn’t get enough.

“More,” you moaned, “harder, please,” you held onto his shoulders as he fucked hard into you, the pleasure in your gut making you delirious. You wrapped your legs around him, wanting him harder, wanting him deeper. Impossibly he quickened his pace, hips snapping into you, and you didn’t know if you could take any more or just never let him go.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” he groaned, ready to pull out but you held him where he was.

“Inside me, please,” you pleaded, breathlessly, “I want it, I want it all inside me”

He groaned loudly as he came, spilling inside you, giving you everything that you wanted. Your own climax hit you hard, your back arching off the bed, your soul almost leaving your body. You clung to him as you both rode out your bliss, his hand over your heart as you fought to calm your breathing.

He was sweaty, and heavy, and hot, and he wanted to get off you and clean up but you held him tightly, not yet wanting to let him go. He gave in, pulling you closer and wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m here,” he said, as he planted kisses along your jawline, “I love you, let’s work this whole thing out.”


End file.
